How Magnus tricked Alec into cuddling
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: Previously titled Pride, it's now a two-shots. Alec plays hard to get, but Magnus always has tricks to get the shadowhunter to cuddle with him... And maybe cuddling isn't all he wants to do, but anyway.
1. Pride

**A\N: So... I'm back again. It's soon, I know. Those two can't really leave me alone, I swear!  
><strong>**Hope you enjoy, that's all I have to say.  
>Actually, it's not.<br>DISCLAIMER: our Queen Cassandra Clare owns this. Sigh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes, good man! Good just like that..." Alec furrowed his brows. What the hell was Magnus doing? "Please? For me?" At that Alec sped to the living room, only to find his boyfriend playing with the Chairman Meow on the floor.<br>"Magnus, what are you doing to that poor cat?" Magnus turned, grinning like a madman, and let go of the cat, who ran into another room, hissing.  
>"Oh." Magnus' grin disappeared at that, and he pouted at Alec. "You made him run. And we were only playing, anyway. It's not fair. You spoiled all the fun." he lamented, crossing his arms across his chest, looking down. Alec couldn't help but grin at Magnus's childish behavior, and got closer to the warlock.<br>"It didn't sound like you were _only _playing, mind you," he said, in a fake reproachful tone, "and besides, you've got me, what else do you need?" he joked seductively.  
>"You weren't here forty-five minutes ago when I was dead bored, and turned to the Chairman for fun, <em>mind you<em>." Magnus mocked.  
>"Oh, <em>c'mon! <em>I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise." they both grinned at that, and Alec hauled the warlock to his feet.  
>"And how do you plan on doing that, exactly?" Magnus drawled, voice low.<br>Alec smirked, and got closer to his boyfriend, and whispered "_Catch me,_" in the warlock's ear. And ran.  
>Oh yeah? You wanna play this game, Alexander? Well, too bad," Magnus said, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head to the side, "'cause I'm faster." He finished, appearing in front of a stunned shadowhunter, cornering him against a door. Alec recovered quickly though, and put a hand on Magnus' chest.<br>"You might be faster, and that's all thanks to magic," he reckoned gruffly, while his hand was trailing up to the warlock's neck, and then to his spiked hair, "but I'm shorter. _And _more distracting." He added winking, sliding under his boyfriend's arm. And then he was gone.  
>"Alec, dammit! It's not fair!" Magnus complained, still glaring at the door, "You said you were going to make it up to me!"<br>"Well, I am, only if you play fair."  
>"How am I supposed to do that? I'm a slug!"<br>"It ain't my problem!" Alec sing-sang.  
>"<em>Ha. Ha. Ha. <em>You're _so_ funny. You crack me up every time you open your mouth."  
>"I know, Magnus. But don't praise me so often, honey... I might overestimate myself, you see." The warlock hided an affectionate smile.<br>"I'm _so _gonna get you now!" Magnus heard Alec laugh, and he ran toward the source of the noise.  
>"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you hided; I didn't think you'd be so... <em>explicit<em>, though." he said, arching an eyebrow at the sight of the shadowhunter, who was wearing only his briefs, and raking his eyes up and down at the rather uncovered boy.  
>"I thought you'd enjoy the view, you know." Alec answered suggestively.<br>"I do, actually." Magnus said, gulping, voice unstable.  
>"What are you waiting for, then? C'mere and get me" the boy whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.<br>"God, Alec, you're _such_ a perv!"  
>"I know, and that's why you love me, right?" Magnus sighed, and with a smirk, he got over Alec in a second.<br>"Thinking of escaping? Not happening, sweetie." the warlock whispered in his boyfriend's ear, then placing his lips on the shadowhunter's neck.  
>Alec moaned, and rotated his hips, smiling when a surprised Magnus took his weight off him, and used the occasion to flip the warlock on his back, positioning himself over him.<br>"Actually, yes." he said, leaving a light peck on his boyfriend's lips, and disappeared quickly behind the door.  
>"God, you're such a <em>tease<em>." Magnus moaned, raking his nails in his hair. "You're gonna pay for that, Alexander Lightwood!" he shouted loudly.  
>"Try me!" said Alexander Lightwood shouted back.<br>"You're such a child! You could give your ol' man some satisfaction, every once in a while!"  
>"I give you satisfaction every fucking night, so stop complaining, <em>old man<em>!"  
>"It's true that we have sex every night, but that doesn't mean that you always satisfy me, you know."<br>"_WHAT? _You daresay I'm not good in bed? You- I'll show you!"  
>An outraged Alec darted into the room, and flung himself at Magnus, kissing him ravenously, and doing all the sort of things that drove the warlock crazy with need.<br>Yes. 'Cause of course, he was joking. Alec was a god in bed.  
><em>If you want to get something from someone, <em>the warlock thought lazily and somewhat satisfied with himself between a wave of pleasure and the other, _tell them that they're not good at it... Pride really _is_ man's worst flaw. _

* * *

><p><strong>As you may have noticed, Alec is <em>extremely<em>OOC. All Magnus' fault, I say. I mean, this story was going in a complete different direction, before he took over. That's also the reason for that ridiculously Gandalf\Dumbledore\Yoda\Aslan\Angel Raziel-like final sentence. All. Magnus'. Fault.  
>Anyway, I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review... <em>Thanks. <em>**


	2. Weakness

**A\N: I'm back. With something even more delirious. All that I want to say, is that I had no say in this whatsoever. I mean, I was in front of the computer screen with the intention of writing something... And then Magnus took control. Then he threatened me into posting this.  
>Okay, and maybe not all of that actually happened. But I <em>was <em>going to write something extremely different, and then those two... Just took life. And this is what came out. Hope you enjoy reading it.  
>DISCLAIMER: Sadly, the divine Cassandra Clare owns those two ridiculously sexy guys. Or maybe luckily, I don't know which one of the two (I mean,<em> me<em> owning Alec and Magnus? Complete. Disaster. Who knows what I'd let them _do!_).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yay! My favorite teddy bear is home again!" shouted Magnus with excitement, running towards an amused Alec, and knocking him over. "My favorite teddy bear..." he repeated, huskily, kissing the daylights out of his boyfriend.<br>"Whoa, there! Don't you want to know what I've brought you from Tokyo?" Alec asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Magnus eyes glinted, and he nodded impatiently. "Yes, _pwease?_" Alec smirked knowingly, and pecked his boyfriend's lips. "Then I'm afraid, darling, that you'll have to get off of me."  
>Magnus pondered over his decision: on one hand, to get his present, he would have to get off the sexiest teddy bear ever existed... On the other, who knew what that present was, and he could always <em>cuddle <em>(okay. Maybe cuddling wasn't all he was going to do, but _anyway_) with teddylicious Alexander later. _But...  
><em>"You ain't being _fair_!" the warlock complained, pouting, and making puppy eyes at Alec. Who didn't even flinch. _How dare he _not even flinch? "Yes, I am. Besides, I've just arrived, don't you think that I should rest for a while, before you take advantage of me?"  
>"No. And then, who told you that I want to take advantage of you? Maybe I just want to <em>cuddle<em>." And maybe cuddling wasn't all he was going to do, _but-  
><em>"But when we _cuddle_, we end up always doing _more_."  
>"But I was alone for two fucking <em>days<em>!"  
>In response, Alec just arched an eyebrow.<br>"And I want my teddy bear!" Magnus protested, biting his lower lip. He knew that that sent Alec crazy, and he was _desperate_-  
>"Sorry, but I really am tired. Maybe later?" Alec proposed with a serious tone.<br>"Oh- sorry. Yes, I'm going to make hot tea for you, honey." Magnus said, feeling guilty. He thought that Alec was okay, but his poor teddy bear was tired... He could wait a little longer, of course. He got off of his boyfriend, and tried to take Alec's bag, but then he was thrown on the floor, flipped over, and straddled by his sexy, _sexy _teddy bear.  
>"Thought I'd let you go off like that? <em>So <em>not happening, darling," Alec growled in Magnus' ear, "was only tryin' to get control." He smirked maliciously and planted a feather-like kiss on the warlock's lips, then his neck, then he undid his boyfriend's silk dressing gown, to get to his chest.  
>"Alexander, <em>please,<em>" Magnus begged, all pretenses of innocence abandoned.  
>"Please, <em>what<em>, Magnus?" Alec whispered in his boyfriend's ear, slowly rotating his hips. Magnus arched to get more contact, but Alec denied it, and the warlock cried out in frustration.  
>"Why are you doing this?"<br>"'Cause I like to play... I thought you liked games."  
>"I <em>do<em>, but it's been two days! _Please!_" Magnus tried to take Alec's shirt off, but he pinned the warlock's arms behind his head.  
>But then, Magnus had a spark of genius, and bit his lower lip, slowly, seductively. Alec sucked in air, and gulped, eyes darkening dangerously.<br>"Oh, no, you just _didn't_." He breathed hotly, tightening his legs around the warlock's slender waist.  
>Magnus just looked his boyfriend innocently, and did it again, this time emitting a low moan in addition.<br>And with that, Alec threw himself at Magnus with everything he had, crushing the warlock's lips with his, and writhing helplessly against his boyfriend, who arched into him, whimpering and moaning needfully.  
>But inside, Magnus was smirking deviously, because it was the second time that he fooled Alec into <em>cuddling <em>with him. _Know thy boyfriend's weakness, _he thought while said boyfriend was going lower and lower with his sexylicious mouth, _because that's what gives thee power._

* * *

><p><strong>So, guess whose fault is this. It's not Alec's, it's not mine, it's not even Yoda's or Shakespeare's (even if the final sentence kinda <em>is <em>Shakespeare-like). Yep, you got it. It's all. Magnus'. Fault. I swear! Who do you think came up with (and I quote) "and straddled by his sexy, _sexy _teddy bear." not me, and I don't think that Alec would call himself a "sexy, _sexy _teddy bear". So yeah. Blame it on Magnus.  
>And last, but not absolutely least, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You were great! Thanks so, so much, really. You made my day. Not to mention, you were lovely, encouraging me like that. I'm moved. So once again, I call you to duty: please, please let me know if this is as good as you thought "Pride" was. Thank you veryyyy much indeed. <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
